


End of the Rope

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debi hears the same question one too many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #1 under the pen name Gillian Holt.

_"Is all your homework finished?"_

 

          Debi McCullough closed her algebra book with a self-satisfied sigh.  It was over, finally.  All of her homework was finished, some of it was even double-checked, and she hadn't asked anyone for any help.  She looked at the Taz clock hanging over her desk, and it was only three!  There was enough time to take a horseback ride around the pond before dinner.  The eggs in the nest she and the colonel had saved earlier that week might have hatched.

          Quickly pulling on her riding boots, Debi headed for the elevator and her mother's basement biolab.

          Exiting, she found Norton hunched over his keyboard, frantically pounding on the arrow keys while his monitor blinked in the multi-color confusion of the computerized pinball game he favored.

          The teenager scooted past the man and into her mother's lab, only to find it empty.  With a frown she returned to stand by the computer expert's workstation.

          Norton tossed his hands up in glee.  "Yes!" he proclaimed, while the computer began an obnoxious beeping and the screen flashed "TILT!" in bright green letters.  "You're lookin' at a champion, kid!  World class!"

          "Norton, have you seen my mom?"

          Drake forced his attention off his victory.  "Huh, not for a while, Deb.  I think she went up to help Mrs. P with something in the kitchen.  Why, something up?"

          "No, I just wanted to tell her I was going riding."

          "Have you finished your homework?"

          "Yes," the girl said matter-of-factly.  "All of it."

          "Well, then, try the kitchen, and tell Mrs. Pennyworth I'm starving!"

          "Okay," Debi smiled, leaving the man to another game.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Mrs. Pennyworth was just putting the last touches on the large salad when Debi burst into the kitchen, calling, "Mom?"

          "Oh, Debra," the older woman said, one hand coming to rest on her chest.  "You startled me."

          "Sorry, Mrs. Pennyworth, I'm trying to find mom.  I'm going to go for a ride, and—"

          "Did you finish your homework?"

          "Yes," Debi said, with a hurt tone.  Didn't anyone trust her around here?

          "Well, she was here a few minutes ago, but then Colonel Ironhorse came through and she left with him.  You might try his office."

          "Thanks!" Debi said, bounding to the door.  "Oh, Norton told me to tell you he's starved."

          "He's always starved, dear," Mrs. Pennyworth replied as the door swung shut.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          The colonel's door was closed, so Debi knocked.

          "In," rolled the not-so-original salutation from behind the wood.

          Debi accepted the invitation and burst into the soldier's office with an exuberant, "Mom, can I—?  Where's Mom?"

          "She went upstairs," the colonel told her, folding his hands on top of the open file folder he was reading.  "Something I can help you with?"

          "No, I _just_ want to tell her I'm going riding, but I can't find her!"

          "Riding?"  Ironhorse checked his watch.  "Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

          "I _did_ it!" she said, irritated.  _You'd think they'd know I'd know when I'm supposed to do my homework!  Jeeze!_

          The colonel's eyebrows rose in surprise at the young woman's tone.  "Try upstairs then."  Suzanne must be getting lax in her discipline.  Well, he could tell her a few things in _that_ department.

          "Thanks," she told the soldier with an exasperated sigh.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          "Mom!"

          "Turn down the volume, I'm right here," Suzanne said, emerging from the half-bath that was attached to her bedroom.

          "I've been looking all over for you."

          "Well, I've been right here."

          "No, you weren't.  I was up here and you were supposed to be in your lab.  I went to the lab, but then you were supposed to be in the kitchen.  _Then_ , you were supposed to be in the Colonel's office!"

          "I see," Suzanne said, trying to hide a smile.  "And why the safari to find me?"

          "I want to go riding until dinnertime.  I promise I won't be late.  Okay?"

          "Is all your homework finished?"

          It was true!  No one trusted her!  "I did it, Mom.  All of it!  All right?"  She was definitely going to have to get a sign she could wear around her neck:  Yes, my homework is finished!

          Suzanne sighed.  Sometimes her daughter's manners needed considerable work.  "Well, then, I guess you can, but don't be late.  Mrs. P fixed pot roast."

          "I won't.  And thanks, Mom."  Debi gave her mother a quick hug and scooted out the door.

          "You're welcome!" Suzanne called out after her.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Harrison Blackwood closed the front door of the Cottage and managed three steps toward his office before a small blonde whirlwind sped by.  "Whoa, slow down, Deb," he told the girl.  "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

          "Riding," she said, her hand wrapping around the doorknob.

          "I hope you got all your home—"

          _That's it!_   "I _finished_ it!  _All_ of it!" she exploded, exiting and slamming the door behind her.

          Blackwood watched the door quaking in its frame.  "What did _I_ do?" he muttered softly to himself.  Footsteps in the hall distracted him and he turned to find the microbiologist standing there.

          "I swear she never listens to me.  I've told her at least a thousand times not to slam the door."

          "Suzanne," Blackwood said, his face set in an expression of concern, "we need to talk.  I don't think your daughter likes me very much…"


End file.
